minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Bedrock Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ =Users With No Accounts Can No Longer Comment Or Edit Due To Federal Laws. Please Make An Account To Edit Or Comment!= Community Message Board= Latest News 0.7.4 has been released on the iOS App Store, Google Play Store and the Amazon App Store. What is new? *Tapping and holding on creepers with flint and steel will cause them to ignite (Exclusive Feature) *Realms fixes *darker clouds(now looking more like in the PC Version) *Tool breaking sound. *Fire Audio and Flint & steel sound *Realms fixes *Many bug fixes Next Update will be 0.8.0 and brings again bigger features which you can see in the Versions section. -David N. September 2, 2013. 0.7.4 has been submitted yesterday. The Update include: *Tapping and holding on creepers with flint and steel will cause them to ignite (Exclusive Feature) *Realms fixes *darker clouds(now looking more like in the PC Version) *Tool breaking sound. *Fire Audio and Flint & steel sound *Realms fixes *Many bug fixes It will be out soon. -David N. August, 29 2013. Hey guys, there are some awesome news about the "near future" read my latest Blog post about it here. -David N. August 18, 2013. Minecraft Pocket Edition 0.7.3 has been released on the iOS App Store and Android Play Store. The biggest features are the Sun, Moon and Stars and of course the double chests. You can find a full changelog on the Versions tab. See the changelog on my Blog post here. PS:There are big things planned for the near future ;) - David N. August 15, 2013. Latest Showcase Showcase of 0.7.0(MCO Beta in General): Bugs Hey you all now Bugs and some bugs are really annoying for you and all the other players. So help the developers to fix the bugs faster and report bugs. You can report bugs here |-| Versions= The last update is 0.7.4 it was just a improvement update which came out on September 2, 2013. Minecraft Pocket Edition requires now iOS 5 and NOT longer iOS 4.3 Here the full Changelog of 0.7.4: *Tapping and holding on creepers with flint and steel will cause them to ignite (Exclusive Feature) *Realms fixes *darker clouds(now looking more like in the PC Version) *Tool breaking sound. *Fire Audio and Flint & steel sound *Realms fixes *Many bug fixes Upcoming Updates Next Update will be 0.8.0 And is still in development. Changelog of 0.7.4: 0.8.0 *flint and steel in creative *Minecarts *Rails *Powered Rails(Will alwasy powered so you doesn't need redstone for it) *Ability to mine Redstone and you can use it to craft(But no redstone dust, redstone dust functions will be added after 0.9.0) 0.9.0 *New Biomes *Possibly Caves(as an option to turn them on and off) *Plans to port Minecraft PC world generation, potentially allowing for infinite worlds, generated structures, and increased world height ? *possibly redstone dust functions. Future items and features Features, items and Blocks who are planed for the future. *Implementation of camera(it should be a easier way to take pictures, was discussed on the MineCon 2012,it will may not added) *Infinite worlds(is planed for the future, was discussed on the MineCon 2012) *Redstone(is planed for the feature, was discussed on the MineCon 2012) *More Sky additions(Johan said the changes in 0.6.0 were only the beginning he will add more soon) *Skins(Jeb said that they will be available soon) *Caves(Jeb means that they may be available as an option on newer devices in the future) *Foods(Johan said more food will be add in the future) *Wolves(Johan mentioned that wolves will possible added in the future) *Endermen(Johan mean that Endermen will be added soon) *Breeding(will be add in a no-distance future, maybe this year) *In-Game Music(will be add in the next 4-5 updates maybe more) *Chat Scrolling(Johan will keep it in mind for future updates) *Enchanting(is planed for the future, but the team isn't sure if they can add it) *IP Address Join. (Johan said on twitter before 0.7.0 released, that they need to get out the 0.7.0 update of Pocket Edition before they can consider the join by IP idea.) *Chat Scrolling. (Johan want to keep it in mind for future updates) *Add Realm to your Worlds menu.(Amir said to a reply that he plans to add a option available to add the current Realm your in onto your worlds menu, making it playable. It is on their features list and is planned to be added in Beta.) *Change of texture to buttons.(Tommaso mentioned that he would like to add "some rocky texture" to the buttons, as the current texture is "too plain") |-| Staff= Note: Rollbacks are always chat moderators. |-| Recent Activity= |-| Realms= About Realms Realms is the new Mutiplayer service of Mojang AB. Realms provide an easy and faster way to create Minecraft servers and allows more control for the creator. This new feature is still in developing and only a few hundred persons became acces to the currently beta phase. The new Realms feature will available for the PC version and the Pocket Edition. Prices The prices are still unknown once we know the prices you will see them here. How to join a Server WITHOUT a Jailbreak 1. Download the PocketMine Realms profile here. http://realms.pocketmine.net/root.crt Alternative link 2.Copy the following numbers and the dots in your Clipboard, or write it on a paper. 192.241.131.226, 3.Go to Settings → Wi-Fi. Tap the blue arrow at the right of your current network. 4.Go where it says "DNS". Type or paste the text that you copied in the field before the value there. 5.Now open Minecraft Pocket Edition on your iOS device. 6.Click on Play on Realms. 7.Click on Log in/Sign Up. 8.Click on Log in with PocketMine.(if you do it first time you need to click on Import Mojang account -> 8.2.) 8.1. Now just click on one server and play. 8.2. Type in your e-mail and your password of your Mojang account. -> 8. With a Jailbreak 1.Add http://cydia.intyre.nl/ to your Cydia sources. 2.Search for "PocketMine Realms" on Cydia and install it. 5.Now open Minecraft Pocket Edition on your iOS device. 6.Click on Play on Realms. 7.Click on Log in/Sign Up. 8.Click on Log in with PocketMine.(if you do it first time you need to click on Import Mojang account -> 8.2.) 8.1. Now just click on one server and play. 8.2. Type in your e-mail and your password of your Mojang account. -> 8. Polls TwitterWidget Latest Blog Posts Staff ---- Category:Browse